Un Amour De Jumeaux
by Tite-Noune
Summary: OS FW&GW Slash très léger! Ils étaient maintenant très près, trop même. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent enfin en un baiser des plus tendres et des plus passionés ...


**Auteur: **Tite Noune

**Disclaimer: **Tout à JKR, même les jumeaux :'(

**Résumé: **Ils se raprochaient dangeureusement, près à franchir l'interdit à chaque instant, leur coeur battant à tout rompre contre leur poitrine. Ils étaient maintenant très près, trop même. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent enfin en un baiser des plus tendres et des plus passionés ...

**Note De L'Auteur: **_Entre_ . Bonjour tout le monde! J'ai oublié de me présenter sur ma première fic, honte à mwa TT Donc euh, j'suis une tite nouvelle! xD J'ai pas la prétention d'être une superbe écrivain, mais j'espère quand même que mes fics vous plairont. MES fics oui, parce que y'en aura pas qu'une. Et oui, vous allez devoir me supporter encore quelques temps mes chers amis! _Se prend des tomates en pleine tronche ._ Nan parce-que bon, SEPT PAGES sur les jumeaux! OO _Dead ._ Va falloir augmenter le nombre! xD Bon allez, 3615 MyLife **OFF** J'espère que cette OS vous plaira, soyez indulgents, c'était ma première fic. :'( Bon, comme je savais pas trop si ça allait choquer les gens ou pas, j'ai mis Rated M pour plus de sureté xD Sur ce bonne lecture à tous, et pour ceux qui laisseornt une review, ne vous en faites pas, je pe ferais une joie de vous répondre! Bonne lecture _Sors ._

* * *

**UN AMOUR DE JUMEAUX**

Tout commença par un après-midi ensoleillé au bord du lac ... Fred et George, les inséparables jumeaux, étaient allongés dans l'herbe à discuter de choses et d'autres. Ils riaient comme toujours, débordant de vie à chaque instant. Rien n'aurait pu gâcher cette magnifique journée. Au fil des heures, le soleil déclinait peu à peu mais les jumeaux ne s'en souciaient guère, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils enfraignaient le règlement et se serait loin d'être la dernière. Les deux garçons se redressèrent pour admirer le magnique spectacle que leur offrait le coucher de soleil à travers le reflet de l'eau. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes sans échanger un mot, appréciant l'instant présent, puis George commença à voir froid, alors son frère passa tendrement ses bras autour de lui pour le réchauffer. Les deux adolescents s'échangèrent un doux regard, leurs visages se tenant à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. _Ils se raprochaient dangeureusement, près à franchir l'interdit à chaque instant, leur coeur battant à tout rompre contre leur poitrine. Ils étaient maintenant très près, trop même. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent enfin en un baiser des plus tendres et des plus passionés. _Un nouveau sentiment venait de naître en eux, bien plus que fraternel. Peut-être même qu'il avait toujours existé, enfoui au plus profond d'eux même jusqu'à aujourd'hui ... Les jumeaux mirent fin à cet intense moment, se perdant à nouveau dans le regard de l'autre, les yeux remplis d'Amour et de bonheur. Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre encore quelques heures, une brise légère venant carresser leur visage puis ils finirent par rentrer au château main dans la main. Pour les deux adolescents, la soirée ne faisait que commencer ...

Plusieurs mois passèrent, les jumeaux venaient d'entamer leur dernière année à Poudlard, ce lieu désormais si cher à leurs yeux , car c'était ici qu'ils sétaient déclaré leur flamme pour la première fois. Inséparables de nature, les deux adolescets étaient à présent plus amoureux que jamais. Ils devaient certes se cacher, mais ils étaient prêts à tout sacriffier pour leurs quelques moments de bonheur. Quelques furtifs baisers échangés leurs suffisaient à passer une agréable journée, s'abandonnant à des plaisirs plus intimes le soir venu, dans les douches ou même dans leur dortoir lorsqu'ils s'y trouvaient seuls. Tous deux étaient heureux, ils pensaient pouvoir s'aimer pour la vie et avoir toute la vie pour s'aimer ...

Malheureusement, leur bonheur fut de courte durée. Les regards et les sourires qu'ils s'échangeaient commençèrent à éveiller les soupçons. En premier lieu, les amis et les proches des jumeaux riaient aux éclats en entendant les dires de certains, persuadés que tous ces gestes tendres n'étaient dû qu'à leur grande complicité. Mais la vérité éclata au grand jour, lorsque le premier Dimanche de Décembre, Pansy Parkinson surppris les deux amoureux s'embrasser tendrement au détour d'un couloir. Le jeune fille s'empressa d'aller tout raconter à ses amis, et l'histoire fit rapidement le tour de l'établissement. Par la suite, leur idile tourna vite au cauchemard.Les insultes commencèrent à fuser, leurs amis commencèrent à les éviter puis on fini par les pointés du doigt, en leur lançant des regards remplis de haine et de dégoût. Hermione, Harry et Ginny étaient à présent les seules personnes qui n'avaient pas changé et qui les acceptaient tels qu'ils étaient, même Ron semblait désormais plus distant.

Les deux garçons essayaient de supporter tant bien que mal toutes ces moqueries, mais un soir, Fred craqua. Il ne désirait qu'une chose, pouvoir aimer son frère librement, mais apparament, même une chose aussi simple était impossible en ce bas Monde. Le garçon quitta son lit et alla déposer un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son bien aimé, sans doute le dernier. Il sortit de la chambre en fesant le moins de bruit possible, par peur de réveiller son jumeau puis il franchit la porte de la Salle Commune et monta les marches jusqu'à la plus haute tour du château. De là, il pouvait voir l'étendue de la forêt interdite. Il monta au rebord de la fenêtre et se laissa tomber. Pendant quelques secondes, il eut l'agréable impression de voler, avant d'être ramené à la dure réalité ...

Le lendemain matin, George se réveilla, la mine sombre. Son amant n'était pas dans son lit, ce qui l'étonna au plus haut point. Il rejoignit la Salle Commune, espérant le retrouver là-bas, mais il n'ya toujours aucune trace de lui. Il s'apprêtait à franchir le portrait de la Grosse Dame lorsque-celui s'ouvrit et laissa entrer une Hermione au teint pâle, le visage ruisselant de larmes, suivi de près par le Professeur McGonagal qui avait l'air désemparée elle aussi. Cette dernière tourna son regard triste vers l'adolescent, et lui murmura ces quelques mots:

**"Votre frère est ... mort Monsieur Weasley."**

George eu l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard dans le coeur. Son frère, mort? C'était impossible! Mais à la vue des visages de son amie et son Professeur, George comprit qu'il ne sagissait que de la triste vérité. Il sentit son sang se glacer, son esprit se vider de toute pensée ... son frère, l'Amour de sa vie ... C'est à ce moment qu'il sentit une violente secousse ...

Le garçon se réveilla en sursaut. Il ouvrit les yeux et distingua le visage de sa mère au-dessus du sien. Il se redressa précipitament et vit avec bonheur qu'il était dans sa chambre au Terrier, et que tout le monde l'attendait en bas pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement, tout ceci n'était qu'un cauchemard, rien d'autre qu'un cauchemard. Mrs Weasley sortit de la chambre, laissant son fils s'habiller en tout tranquilité. Il enfila un jean et un tee-shirt en vitesse, puis il fonça à la salle de bain se passer un coup d'eau sur le visage. En relevant la tête, il vit le reflet de son jumeau dans la glace, il se tenait juste derrière lui. George fit aussitôt volte-face, son visage se tenait à seulement quelques centimètres de celui de son frère. _Ils se raprochaient dangeureusement, près à franchir l'interdit à chaque instant, leur coeur battant à tout rompre contre leur poitrine. Ils étaient maintenant très près, trop même. Leurs lèvres se scellèrent enfin en un baiser des plus tendres et des plus passionés ..._

**THE END**


End file.
